


No food in the library

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Books, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Lee Hongbin is So Done, Library, M/M, Magic, Nerdiness, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Warlock - Freeform, Witches, chasang, ilovelettinghongbinsuffer, latersmut, leobin - Freeform, littlebitangst, raken, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Lee Hongbin is a young man, that just decided to finally turn his live around.Moving back from the big city he started to hate, to his parents and friends in the countryside.He is a little nerd and loves nothing more than books and gaming. Which leads to an interesting job offer in the small towns library.Little did he know that there were things ongoing.Sure his friends tried to convince him not to take the job but Hongbin is a realistic human with enough education that he knows ghost don't exist.If something is wrong it is human...Really?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my little baby i started months ago. I really tried to finish it before i post it but it seems that would take too long and i don't wanna hide it any loonger.  
> I can't promise regulare updates.  
> I need the right mood to write and i have X other wips that hold a gun at me T.T
> 
> But i love this fic and i won't let it die down i promise.  
> Even if thre wont be an update for a longer time.
> 
> So please be patient, love it and tell me if you like it.  
> Thanks <3

Pages are rustling. The noise resonates through the silence in the library, filling the dead air with life. Moments like these are the reason he stays longer (and even overnight) at his workplace instead of walking upstairs to his apartment.

It´s long past midnight and there is a special kind of silence in the room that sharply gets cut every few minutes when he turns a page in his book.

That kind of silence that you only get when you are the only living being in an old sacred room and even you are about to hold your breath for not disturbing the silence. 

That kind of silence lingers in the library. Pages rustling again. Lee Hongbin loves that sound as much as his job. He always loved books ―as soon as he was able to read he always had a book near to read. 

The feeling of the paper pages, the smell of a new book (or and old one), the handling from different books, he always loved it ―loved the silence and the possibility of avoiding people as much as possible. It´s not like he hated having people around him or hated people in general― but he just loved having his privacy a lot.

He is just not a people person and totally okay with the few friends and the little bit of family in his life. Being a librarian was the best idea he had in his life so far. He didn´t miss his first job in Seoul for a second! Should he really be in the mood not to read, he has his Laptop with him to play some games. It may sound like an incredibly boring life for other people, but for him it was the best that could happen.

 

Seoul was like an anthill: never sleeping, never resting, stressful and way too many people. It is a cold environment. Hongbin always was more of a nature guy. Also, he didn't really like his job here. He had to deal with so many incompetent people at his workplace that even a peaceful person like him got a shorter thread of patience day by day. Should he wait until he would snapp? No, better not. His health started to get worse too and at this point he decided he really has to do something.

When he found out they were searching for a new librarian in his small hometown, he immediately had immediately sent in his job offer. Sure, he liked some positive aspects that Seoul could give him, but if he could be honest to himself, he had missed the small town. He missed the quiet life in his hometown, the silence of the forest near his parents’ house, the people who shared a completely different attitude from the people in a big cold city. He loved the fresh air, the clear skies, the whole scenery. Also, his two best friends had decided two years earlier to go back as well. Nothing held him there anymore. Facts he would never say out loud, like that he really missed his family. 

After one week they had told him he had got the job. Surprisingly fast, but he didn´t really wonder about it. He just wanted to leave the cursed big city. He couldn't wait to get back and even if his parents asked him if he is crazy giving up his job, he knew they were glad to have him back. Just the fact about his new job seemed to freak them out a bit. Hongbin wondered but didn't ask further. He asked his friends and they told him that strange things had started to happen in the library. When Jaehwan got suspicious and asked why he wanted to know, he had told them about his plans. He told them everything: that he planned to come back and about his new work. 

Jaehwan is a loud person, loud but funny and lovely. He has a warm personality and a special aura which makes people open up to him easily. He is easy to talk to, but sometimes it's kinda scary how fast people trust him, telling him their whole lives.  
Due to the circumstances Jaehwan has had in his life, Hongbin actually admires him a bit. Jaehwan is walking sunshine, but Jaehwan sometimes also gets too easily affected by angsty things and that makes him pretty easy to manipulate in some kind of ways. As soon as Hongbin noticed that weakness of his friend he carefree used it for himself but he would never allow anyone else taking advantage on that.

Sanghyuk is the exactly opposite. He can be very quiet and he also reads a lot, mostly books about supernatural stuff. He knows a lot about it. He smiles a lot and loves to play some pranks on his friends, just to get payback for it later. Energetic too but in another way like Jaehwan. He loves to play games and there are times he and Hongbin played Overwatch the whole night. He was happy for Hongbin’s movement and, since he loves creepy and supernatural stuff, tends to visit him at the library from time to time. ‘To explore the cursed library’, he had said whilst giggling about the thought of an angsty Jaehwan. Hongbin really wonders how those two can be brothers. Well they aren't related by blood but still… they are family.

Whatever. He really likes Sanghyuk, but his deep love for the supernatural can be stressful. Sanghyuk claimed their mother is a medium and said he himself could see souls ―which means ghost a fact that he used sometimes to freak Jaehwan out― and Hongbin never questioned it, but doesn´t necessarily believe it either and Sanghyuk never cared about it.

He loves them both and would do a lot to protect them. Due to his excessive reading and the useful fact he has a good memory, it is easy for him to learn things quickly. Meanwhile, his skills with a computer or laptop became very good and his programming skills sometimes scare even his friends. He may… use his very good skills sometimes for, not hacking, no, just… search a bit deeper into the world wide web. And he may use his skills for teaching lessons to people he dislike. May!

He saw his friends again on the day he moved into his new home: the flat above the library. Small (but big enough for him), the furnishing was warm and it made him feel at home. Sure, he had to add some personal stuff, but that had to wait until his first salary arrived. His two friends insisted to meet at a small cafe. Everything was small here. Hongbin loved it. 

“Are you insane! That library is cursed!” Jaehwan almost screamed at Hongbin over his latte macchiato, looking at him as if he went crazy, “Don´t go to work there!” 

“Don't be so loud, we are in public," Sanghyuk hissed at him, but it was not an angry hiss, more a worried one. He looked around, ready to apologize, but there were barely six or eight people in the cafe, all already ignoring them.

“Really, Jaehwan. As if I’ve ever believed in this stupid mystery stuff.” Hongbin rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his hot chocolate. Sometimes Jaehwan was really too much.   
“Fairy tales are fairy tales. Legends are legends. So stop that bullshit, please.” 

Jaehwan pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “But no, for real, aren´t you listening to people at all? It´s cursed. There are strange sounds and sometimes people disappear there. Like the librarian before you! He just suddenly disappeared overnight and he was never found! Don´t work there, please. I really like you. You are too young to die.” 

His friend truly sounded worried and Hongbin was about to give in a bit to make him worry less. He was about to say something when he heard the last sentence and he had had enough of Jaehwans theatrical behaviour. 

“Oh shut up, Jaehwan. You are so annoying.” He huffed a bit grumpy at his friend and took another sip of out of his cup. Of course, he didn´t mean it like that at all. Thank god Jaehwan knew that. Hongbin wasn´t one to let his feelings out so easy towards others. Actually, he had a hard time with feelings in general, but neither of his friends had ever said anything about it. They loved him just the way he is. Yeah, of course he had heard people talking. That topic was THE hot stuff in their small town. Even if he didn´t want to listen, he would have heard about it.

He had only arrived in his new home for a few hours and almost everyone in town had already told him he shouldn't work there. The newest rumor wasn't about a ghost anymore, but about a vampire. As if the undead could exist! The only thing he believed in was science.  
The negative side effect of a small town: Rumors spread fast and it’s hard to keep secrets. 

“Once and for all, please go away with your stupid ghost stuff! I don´t believe in those things! Give me some science stuff and we can talk!” And with that, the discussion was closed. He let Jaehwan pout again and let him whine further, telling him about all of the mysterious things that had happened there, about the blood strains and he also gave him sentences like “Don´t come to me later when something happens! I warned you!” But Hongbin didn´t really listen to him anymore. 

If he would have looked back after they had parted on their ways home, he would have seen a very worried look on Jaehwans face. 

“When are we gonna tell him and how?” Sanghyuk asks. “I get exhausted acting like that all the time around him… and i feel pretty bad lying sometimes.” He sounds sad and worried.  
“I have no idea, i have no idea.” Jaehwan muttered and sighs again “I’m pretty sure something is in that library. Maybe a demon? We have to be careful and protect him as good as possible.” He goes on looking up in the sky as if the answers were written in the colours of the dawn.

“Everytime i walk into that building my fairy sensors are screaming at me to leave.” Jaehwan closed his eyes for a few seconds. “So whatever it is i guess it's something from the dark realm.”   
“It would be useful if i could feel his aura, then i may could tell.” Sanghyuk mumbles.  
“I would prefer when we could stay away from whatever it is!” Answers Jaehwan a bit sharper.  
“Come on we should go home. Let's not make mum worry.” Jaehwan turns and walks further down the street. Sanghyuk hums in consent and follows his brother.

 

Until now, nothing crazy and spooky had happened he had worked here for three weeks. Thinking about this conversation makes him slightly shake his head in disbelief. Why did he even think about that talk? He brings his attention back to his book. A mystery thriller… the author played with the thought ‘what if vampires would exist for real?’ Actually, a very interesting book. It was very well written, played in the the present time with more modern things than fairy tales. It has indeed some very interesting scientific facts to keep him staying with the story. 

The author made the vampire characters very much human, made them pretty sympathetic sometimes. Further, there were some interesting theories and not the same boring stuff you could always find in tales about vampires. It was so well written that even he would say, “Yes, I believe it could be like this.” Of course it is still a fantasy. Vampires don´t exist, like other supernatural things, but the story takes him in completely. 

Ah, that is what he loves about a good book. Not just the book’s design; the smell of the paper, the rustling of pages. A book is so much more than that. The story has to be so thrilling it takes you in, sucks you into a new world and doesn´t let you go easily, makes you forget your own environment, makes you feel what the characters are feeling. It lets you live in that new world, exploring it. It gives you something back, but in the end it either leaves you empty and breathless, craving for more, or the exact opposite: it fills you with so much fun and joy you are almost euphoric.

He is so into the story that he almost thinks his brain is starting to make him imagine things when he suddenly hears slurping sounds. He blinks a few times in disbelief. 

What…? He blinks again. The sound is coming from the bookshelves somewhere around the left corner of the library. He frowns. No, the noises are really there. He isn’t imaging things. What the hell? He puts a mark in the book before closing it, placing it on the desk as silently as possible. Suddenly he gets nervous. Should he check? He really doesn´t believe in supernatural stuff, but that sounds so much like in a bad horror movie. He looks around: all he has on his desk are books, a small paper knife, his laptop, the librarian’s laptop and some pencils and notes. Nothing that could help him if he is about to fight. He shakes his head, the thoughts giving him the creeps. What the hell is he thinking about?

Did the stuff Jaehwan told him that day make him that crazy? Jaehwan was always frightened when he came here, especially at night. Or was it Sanghyuk who just told him for a few days he felt like something was there, that he felt like they were being watched when they were together, that Hongbin should stop staying there overnight and should instead stay downstairs to his apartment. Hongbin is pretty sure Sanghyuk even marked his apartment door with something. When he once looked closely, he was pretty sure he found some strange symbols burned into the wood of the doorframe. But he never asked and Sanghyuk never said anything. But since a few days his friend clearly behaved oddly. 

His subconscious mind seems to be clearly affected by the talk and behaviour from his friends. Maybe he should read a book about psychology next to get rid of that problem. Supernatural things only exist in books and in the fantasy of humans. Nothing that crazy is real. It´s for sure just some animal. He had even checked the library after closing and not a single human, excluding himself, was present anymore. Everyone had left. It can only be an animal! Slightly aggressive, he pushes his chair back and walks towards the slurping sounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having the guts to check out where the strange sound comes his minds wander of dark path and he ends up driving himself crazy.  
> Probably because he loves reading crimis just too much. He should stoob reading them for a while.  
> But what will be the source of all this strange sounds?  
> What is true about the rumors of vanishing people? What happened to the last librarian?
> 
> Yet he keeps rational. Keeps thinking straight and logic while approaching someone that will change his life.
> 
> Little does he now...

But he can´t help it, some primeval human instinct told him to approach the source of the noise as quiet as possible. Not because he was afraid, no of course not. but simply for the fact that it could be an animal and he wouldn't want to scare it away. He needs to know if there are rats or mices here. That would be not good for the library’s hygiene and he needed to catch them with some traps then. It was only logical that he had to be quiet while searching… 

Which was bullshit he tells himself after, he thought about it for a few seconds. First he is indeed afraid, second: whatever is in here definitely heard him getting out of his chair. He was loud enough. Hongbin is pretty sure that he could hear his own heartbeat right now. There is no other noise than the slurping sound and that is surreal. He feels like he's in a very bad horror movie and suddenly he thinks what if the noise source comes from a human? What if there is really a murderer out there? The village police never truly found the body from the librarian who worked there before him. He kept himself busy not believing the supernatural rumors that people were telling, almost no one ever spoke about a real crime so he never thought about it too…

But what if?

Oh god what if it is really someone crazy? A psychopath with a kink for murdering librarians or with a book kink in general. Maybe he first reads a good book, then the psycho kills? Sure that ghost and vampire stuff is bullshit but a killer is very much human like and… He pauses his walk and breaths three times, very deep, in and out.   
Now he’s really about to lose his mind. He really needs to get himself together.

But seriously did he even take his smartphone with him? Quickly he checks his pockets just to let out a relieved sigh. Yes he did. Should he call the police or his friends? But what if it is really just an animal then they would only laugh at him? Nope not gonna happen! 

Very carefully he moves forward step by step checking the bookshelves. How glad he is, that there are so many big windows along the librarian wall. The library is a very old building the windows are huge and old. He remembers when he was a child he, he went here pretty often because he loved not just reading all the books, no also the building. He always was a little nerd for old buildings. They have this special atmosphere around them that you find nowhere else. 

It´s almost a full moon night and he doesn´t need any light source. The moon shines bright through the windows. If he wouldn't be in that situation right now he would probably stay in front of one of them, enjoying the night and the view at the moon. But a light would have given away his presence for whoever― whatever he corrects himself, WHATEVER― makes that strange noise. 

The noises came from the side where the psychology book category is. How ironic thought Hongbin as soon as he realized in which part of the library he is. 

There is also a small lounge there, he remembers. Three big bright red chairs and a wooden table. Not a big lounge but very comforting. In the last few weeks he sat there from time to time. It´s was nice because you can watch out of the windows from there too, watching the moon and the stars or get lulled by the peaceful atmosphere the garden has at night. At times like this he always thought it would be nice if he could bring pillows for the windows so that people could sit on the broad window benches. They looked stable enough for it and the windows are so wonderful inviting with the view outside to the little garden behind the library and the forest next to it. 

The sounds are getting louder and when he is sure he is near the source he hides himself behind the closest bookshelf. He didn´t want to bluntly take a look at the lounge and reveal his identity instead he decided to peek at the lounge through the bookshelf. When he is about to slowly and quietly pull a book out to create a gap to look through the sounds suddenly stops.

“You can show yourself i know you are there. I can hear your heartbeat.” A very soft voice speaks up and cuts the silence. Hongbin is sure his heart just stopped beating but then he would be dead wouldn't he? A human can't live without a beating heart, simple physics and anatomy. Science and reality are the only two powers he truly believes in.

It's a human voice. A male voice. He feels some shivers running down his spine. A human. He gulps. Oh god hopefully it wasn't some crazy person waiting for them to be alone to… when he notices his mind is about to go crazy again he closes his eyes and breathes in and out, three times, slowly.Then he hears that slurping sound again. What the hell did the strange man mean hearing his heartbeat? That´s not possible. He takes a deep breath before he shows up behind the bookshelf. Facing the probably most surreal scene he ever walked into and he has no idea how to react. 

 

Taekwoon woke up from a very nice deep sleep. When he looked at the clock it was short past midnight. Damn he overslept and he was still tired, yet he forced himself to get out of bed. He never was a morning person and he never will be, but lately he got extremely tired in the mornings and he started to oversleep regularly. Stretching his stiff body like a cat then searching more or less blindly for some clothes. He finds black jeans somewhere laying around and a simple white long sleeve. He hasn't even put them on and he can already hear his friend nagging about having no style at all and looking like a fashion disaster. Taekwoon snorts by the thoughts of him. When he notices there is a nice deeper V―neck. So this is already one of those clothes Hakyeon got his hands on. Another snort.

Hakyeon’s inputs get dangerous if he even thinks about him now while getting into his clothes. If it´s not about straight seducing he doesn´t really care much about style more about comfortable clothing, to Hakyeon's disappointment. He made it his mission to switch Taekwoons boring clothes against more… other ones. “Be more sexy, be more tempting, be more impressive.” He hears a voice nag at him with clearly sounds like his friend. Well nagging around on him is his way to show how worried he is about his friend and Taekwoon truly appreciates it but he truly doesn´t care much about his appearance even if he may should because of his position in the vampire world. 

Ah why does he has to think about him now. Taekwoon frowns. Whenever he thinks about his loyal friend it´s just about a matter of time until he shows up again, going on his nerves. Actually he really loves his friend but he can be ann  
oying and he would never say it out loud that he loves and cares for him. 

Maybe it was time to take turn on a proper meal and not just some blood bags. That could be the reason he feels so tired the last few days. But then he had to go for the librarian again since it´s already so late and there is no other person expect the librarian upstairs and if that's a good idea… the last time he snapped and killed the poor human due to him underestimated his hunger. 

Wasn't that easy in that small town to get rid of the dead body. 

He snores, he has no one to blame but himself after drinking almost nothing but blood bags for a few years. He really want to avoid something like this happening again. The new librarian was way too cute to be killed. He chuckles to himself. He is such a powerful vampire but even he can't suppress his hunger for too long. What a pity. In the end the hunger always wins. Furthermore there is something in this person's blood that drives him crazy. That's not normal. It doesn't even smell like normal human blood. Is that boy really human? 

The blood smell of that young man reminds him of a very special kind of magic but somehow it’s also different. Maybe he should have a little talk with the supreme witch the next days. That woman always knows more than she says. A true secret keeper.

He doesn´t know so so far, he will acknowledge him as something human so far.

Taekwoon watches him since he started to work here. First he was very careful to avoid getting noticed but the young man seem to be so blunt, he didn´t even notice him in the shadows just a few steps away. He found out soon why the librarian ―Lee Hongbin if his memory is correct― was not recognizing him or something at least.

He rejects the supernatural. 

He rejects and denies everything about the supernatural. This was hilarious due to the fact his two friends aren't humans at all.   
Does he not know or why is he acting like that?

His two friends yet seemed to found out about his existence because they tried to tell the Hongbin he shouldn't stay longer in the library as he needs to. Tried to convince him to leave at daylight, moving upstairs.

Idiotic! 

The whole library belongs to him. He doesn't need permission to enter the apartment, he can move around in the whole house like he wants it. Well he is not sure if they know exactly what he is but Taekwoon knows what they truly are. He wonders if the librarian really doesn't know what's going on because he was so incredible blunt. 

Between those two Hongbin sees himself as the, to quote the librarian, ‘only realist on earth like it seems’ and Taekwoon really had to bite his lips not to break out into loud laughter when he watched him saying this to a fairy and a sorcerer. Thinking about makes him still chuckle. 

That was the first time Taekwoon had guessed that the librarian really has no idea about what's going on. Lee Hongbin doesn´t believe in fairy tales and legends at all. Aren't humans always saying in every fairy tale is a glimpse truth? After two weeks he decided he really liked the sarcastic and sassy librarian. A lot. He wonders how far he should go and how far Hongbin can take it. 

His blood smells delicious. It smelled better than any other blood he had fed on in the last years. He wants it so bad. Just thinking about it makes his fangs shift out. For a few seconds he thinks about shifting them back but… it´t about time the librarian learns who the master of this library is anyway. Taekwoon smiles when he takes a animal blood back from his stock out off the fridge to still his hunger at least for a bit, putting a straw in and makes his way upstairs opening the hidden door behind a bookshelf, taking out the psychology book he is reading since yesterday, making himself comfortable in one of the chairs, then starts sucking on his blood bag.

Taekwoon decided that from now on he stops hiding himself at night. Also there is no need to put some effort into catching the younger man, the librarian would come from alone. People like him are mostly the same. They deny what they never saw with their very own eyes. Time to show him how real a vampire really is. Taekwoon smiles when he soon hears a fast beating heart slowly coming near. He waits. Curiosity is the greatest weakness of most living beings after all and Lee Hongbin had taken the bait he laid out.

The beats gets faster and faster and is so near now that he could strike the younger easily but just bluntly attacking is not his style, never was it. He always lured them in until they aren´t able to escape anymore. It's more fun for him this way.

“You can show yourself i know you are there. I can hear your heartbeat.” He says, waiting and indeed the librarian shows up. The face is priceless and he needs all his concentration not to burst into laughter right here and now.

 

There is a silver haired man sitting… no actually he was more laying between two chairs. He moved the chairs so he was able to stretch his long legs and making himself comfortable. Reading a book from the psychology rack ―Hongbin recognises the cover he finished it before he started to read his actual book― and he was sucking a red liquid out of a… blood bag? A blood bag?

Hongbin wasn't sure if he could trust his eyes, if he wasn't actually really asleep on his desk, dreaming bullshit after reading that vampire book. To make sure he is awake he closes his eyes and pinches himself at one arm until it hurts. Then slowly he opens them again but the man is still sitting there, chuckling while observing him. Purple eyes! That man had purple eyes! 

He shakes his head in disbelief, trying to get his guts together. This is a very bad joke. Probably he wears some colour contacts. There is no way a human can have eyes coloured in that crazy way. The whole situation feels wrong, is surreal. He tries to keep his cool, not giving in into the slight panic he can feel crawling up in his body. This surely is a very very bad prank. Maybe from Sanghyuk. Yeah Sanghyuk would do something like this. 

“Who are you?” he quietly asks, his whole body stiffen. He doesn´t like the grin on the strangers lips.   
Did he wear fake fangs?   
He was sure he just saw some white long teeth between the pink lips. Oh gosh what if this is really some serial killer. He read about a serial killer who was member of a strange cult killing people for it. What if this man is a psychopath or a killer with a… vampire kink. 

What's with all that vampire stuff since he came here?

Suddenly the panic was pretty heavy do suppress. He could feel his breath going faster.

The stranger had whatever was inside the blood bag emptied and finally started to move. Hongbin wishes he had at least brought that small paper knife with him. Getting up putting the empty blood bag and book aside and slowly moving towards him. He remembers Hongbin stangely of a cat. Well more of a lion or something predatory. 

“This is a pretty bad joke you know!” his voice gets a shrill undertone. Hongbin tries not to give in to his panic and slowly moves back with every step the silver haired man walks towards him. Damn the stranger was at least as tall as him and he looked way stronger. To be honest he had a very nice body and those broad shoulders… what the hell is he thinking? 

That man looks like a walking corpse, he is so pale the skin looks somehow like porcelain.

Hongbin concentrates on his breath. He is sure his mind just tries to analyse the body for a better chance to flee after hurting the stranger. On the other hand he was gay and just human. The mind is strong, the body just weak flesh. He feels so weak.  
The purple eyes are driving him crazy. He can´t explain what they are doing but they are doing something to him. Are they glowing? How the fuck… you can buy colour lenses that are glowing. What is this? He is sure now he is stuck in a nightmare. 

“Don´t come―” he inhales again trying not to sound panicked “Don´t come nearer.” It sounds weak. His back hits the bookshelf. “Don´t come nearer.” He shouts and it´s shrill and there is fear in his voice but it only seems to courage the stranger. He is grinning at him, again there are clearly fangs showing up between his lips. Hongbin realises he started to tremble slightly.

He should run.  
His mind screams at him to run. 

But even before his body can react to any thoughts of his mind, two arms are coming up at each side next to him, caging him and he noticed he is trapped between the bookshelf and the strangers body. How did he do that? How could he move so fast? He was at least 3-4 meters away from him and now in the blink of a second...

Something is odd and he feels strange. He feels kinda numb. His body doesn´t react the way it should instead he feels himself even attracted to the stranger. As if his survival instincts got suppressed.

At this point Hongbin has no idea what to do. Should he beg? Should he suggest a deal for his life? Is he about to get killed? What does the stranger want and what's with all those strange occult things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah second chapter of my little baby.  
> I have to many wips i tell you.  
> The last No blood kills me slowly, i wanna write further on my baby here and then i have an eastern special in mind for the cyber crime.
> 
> Kill me pls or gift me the ability of manipulating time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it goes on.   
> Hongbin really watches to much crime stuff or played too much dark games XD  
> Well actually this Hongbin propably reads to much dark and weird stuff, getting crazy like this.  
> But who would not if confronted with a stranger in the middle of the night on your workplace where you should be the only person?
> 
> Let's be honest we all would think something crazy and twisted first.

Taekwoon would lie if he says the young man didn´t amuse him. Gosh he had so much fun. 

Seeing the rationality slowly crumble.

Seeing the panic setting in.

Seeing the desperate try not to believe what is going on. 

 

The denying of the unreal, fleeing into every last corner of reality a human mind can have. 

 

Normally he goes soft on his humans, he isn´t that much like Hakyeon seducing and hunting humans down for fun and for… more, but Lee Hongbin really amuses him and he doesn't know how but the librarian woke up the sleeping lion in him. 

 

Taekwoon wants to play, wants to destroy his ideal world of logic. 

Wants to see him break. 

Wants to see his believing in logic crumble.

 

Though he knows better he has to be careful. It´s been such a long time that someone made him feel this way. The last thing he wants is his blood lust overcoming him and killing again. Would be such a waste.

 

Hongbin smells delicious and he could bite him right here and now.  

 

The fear in Hongbin's face makes it even more fun. Sounds cruel, is cruel but he really doesn't care about that right now. All he wanted is this human --it sounds wrong addressing him as human because his old vampire instincts tells him that the librarian isn't human-- accepting his existence and his blood plus he has a very nice body too. 

 

Taekwoon is about to lick his lips but that would be to primeval and animalic right? He goes for a grin, showing a bit of his fangs. Moving slowly towards Hongbin. He feels like a cat hunting down a paralysed mouse. Getting fired up by the screaming.

 

How much hopeless could he make the younger feel?

  
He corners him against one of the bookshelves. Keeping silent, ignoring the questions and shouting thrown at him. Who was he trying to fool. He knows that he already lost so why fight? Having Hongbin's personality in mind he must seem like a crazy psycho to him. Taekwoon giggles to his inner self. 

 

Oh he can´t wait to crush him.

 

Then he finally had him where he wanted. Trapped. It would be nicer to have him trapped underneath his body but he should start things slow, shouldn't he? 

 

He smiles again and it probably looked not so nice in the eyes of Hongbin because he reacts with a sickly fast heartbeat and his whole body smelling of fear. Time to finally introduce himself, Taekwoon thinks.

  
  
  


The stranger didn´t say a word until now just staring at him with his fierce eyes. Piercing through him, like he wants to look into his soul. 

  
“My name is Taekwoon.” He speaks softly but he has that sneaky grin which lead to Hongbin automatically holding his breath, his eyes catch the fangs again. They look damn real… like the fangs from a snake. 

 

Deep, very deep inside him, a small thought starts to come to life, crawling up through all his rational thoughts, growing, getting stronger and more insistent, fighting all his denials about what can´t be, what couldn´t be.

 

There is no way this could be true. 

 

The stranger, Taekwoon does some unnecessary brain cell screaming at him --who cares about the name of his killer, doesn´t help you to survive-- moves his body nearer making Hongbin pressing himself instinctively harder against the bookshelf. Then in the blink of an eye there is a move and Taekwoon has his lips next to Hongbins ears. 

 

When? 

 

How? 

 

Fast! 

 

Is all Hongbins brain is able to produce. The whole situation feels surreal. He can feel the breath from the man on his skin. It´s cold, like the icy mist on an November morning before the first snowfall. A cold breath? Hongbin trembles. His breath goes faster.

 

“You smell delicious you know?” The stranger purrs. Great it seems the killer liked the book ‘the perfume’ way to much --did no one ever told him that book was fiction?-- and how can someone evil have such a soft and cute voice. This is a whole new level of sarcasm and irony.

 

“I- I don’t! I’m- I’m sure i do- don't.” Hongbin responds in a very high voice but it’s about to break. “Please.” He whines and his body starts to tremble.

 

The man chuckles. Hongbin is sure he never heard a chuckle sounding so evil like this. His nails are digging into the wood of the bookshelf. Unfortunately the wood is stronger than his nails and skin so he only hurts himself. Splits of wood digging into his fingers.

 

“Oh you do, my dear.” Taekwoon says and then he licks sadistically slowly along the librarians neck. Enjoying the whining and the whimpers. Inhaling the delicious smell of his blood, listening to the rushing blood and the fastening heartbeat, sounds like music to his ears and the whimper he gets shows him he is on the right way. 

 

Hongbin feels something wet and cold (a cold tongue?) along his neck. He whimpers. Did that man just really lick along his neck? Now Hongbin is sure he felt into the hands of a psychopath. 

 

The panic is about to swallow him. “Ple- please i- i- do wh-hat you want.” He stutters and his voice is barely a weak whisper. “Please.” He gulps.

“Please don´t- don´t kill me.” He can't control the tears collecting in his eyes. 

There is a thought coming up. He hates it but in a situation like this it needs trastic reactions.

 

Hongbin knows he has a beautiful body.

 

“Don't kill me i beg you. I- i beg you.” He sobs.

 

People told him pretty often how dangerous beautiful he looks.

 

“Use my body like you want.” He shows submission as good as he can. 

 

Maybe he can satisfy the stranger with his body without getting killed. If you have to choose between rape and getting killed he prefers rape. Simple logic decision.

 

“I do- do what you want, please.” He trembles violent “But please don't- don't kill me.”  

  
  
  


Taekwoon chuckles again at Hongbins response. He is definitely from the submissive category -the one Taekwoon prefers. Yet he still tries to fight in his own way. The submissive ones are cute… and they aren't a threat at all. Giving up soon they are uncomplicated, just trying to survive even if it means to sacrifice something. Fighters can be troublesome. Some humans have a surprisingly strong fighting instinct, things often end up bloody. Not just for the human. Compared to other supernatural they still are weak. Sure it can be funny breaking a fighter but Taekwoon actually hates it. It means work. He loves it when things are going smoothly.

 

Also yes he is a sucker for getting begged at. Which vampire don't like that much? Taekwoon loves to tease so it's natural he loves his victims begging at him. Though in the end Taekwoon is not a cruel cold blooded violent monster like some others of his race. He hates them and only uses his real strength if he really needs too. He is a very powerful vampire after all. Most times others bow to him and aren't a hindrance. Furthermore he gathered a bunch of other powerful but peaceful vampires as friends around him. Makes things easier too. 

 

There he goes, Taekwoon thought as the begging starts. Does Hongbin even noticed he had tilted his head to bare his neck and throat much more to him than at the beginning. 

So pliant already. 

 

Taekwoon smiles sly. “That's a very tempting offer you know.” He is back to purr --which drives Hongbins brain crazy because the stranger purrs like a cat, which is impossible for a human to do. The human anatomy doesn't allow those sounds-- and he let one of his hands, he doesn't need to help him staying steady, glide downwards the youngers waist. Indeed a very tempting offer. 

 

The touch makes Hongbin whimper again. He sucks slightly at the pulse on the young man's neck which leads to wonderful whimpers and gasping. When he licks over the spot like a cat at his cream, he hears more lustful noises. The librarian is pretty lost already Taekwoon notices.

 

“Before we do anything further i would love to have a bit of your blood.” He let his fangs scratch against the thin skin of Hongbin's neck. 

 

Which only leads to more begging and sobbing. “I promise i will be gentle. It won't hurt much.” Then he suddenly pins the librarian against the bookshelf with a bit of his real strength so he isn't able to make unnecessary movements anymore. Hongbin shouts a surprising sound first when the vampire presses his body against his and starts screaming as soon as he feels the fangs sinking in. 

 

Tears are falling. 

  
  


He should have listened to his friends. For once in his life he really should have listened. The stranger moves again. He can feel the hand on his body. Oh good.

 

NO! 

 

The worst thing about this, was the touching he was single for too long that he couldn't deny that he loved it. The hand stops at his waist, a small whimper leaving his lips. How much he hates himself right now. That whimper didn't sound angsty it sounded like he wanted more.

 

Hopefully the man doesn't interpret his body language the wrong way because it seems Hongbin completely lost control over it. Fuck his body likes being touched like this a lot. Lips are on his neck again, on his pulse and when the stranger starts sucking at it Hongbin has to bite his lips not to moan loudly.

 

But he can't compress the whimpers leaving him. It looks like the man at least isn't just brutally going to do… things to him. He prepared mentally as good as he thought he is able to- for the pain that should come soon. Still sending silent prayers the man would spare his life.

 

There is his tongue again and oh fuck it actually really feels good. Now the psycho got him. He for sure manipulated his sexual senses, making him pliant and easy. Hongbin feels so dirty and used. Images flashing through his mind he doesn't want to think about them.

 

Hongbin feels so lost and the most cruelty of all this: He feels alone. No one will know how he died, who killed him and in which cruel way. Hopefully he is his last victim. 

 

Also what is the stranger talking about?

 

What does he mean with his blood? Why does his skin feel so unnatural cold? Even his breath?

 

Of all possible ways someone can die his fate lead him into the arms of a psycho with a love for occult things and --how it seems--  vampire stuff. 

 

Hongbin is about to cry and he can suppress the small sobs. He wants to scream when he feels something spiky like needles against his neck, scratching along his skin. His mind is full of thoughts driving him crazy. He wants to beg for his life again but all he gets out between his sobbing is “Please no, please no, please no.”

He doesn't dare to move a muscle. Hongbin can hear the stranger talking to him but the blood in his ears is rushing so loud he doesn't really understand a word. So he screams out of surprise when he gets pushed with strong force against the bookshelf, the strangers body on him --if this would have been another situation he surely would be embarrassed that the stranger could feel him half hard-- and two sharp needles are stung into his artery. 

 

It hurts it fucking hurts. 

He cries useless tears.

 

Until… until there is a strange feeling waving through his body. Making him feel numb first. Clouding his mind. It doesn't hurt anymore. He feels good in a very strange way. He feels light. Panting fast. Second he suddenly feels waves of lust. He bucks his hips against Taekwoon and starts to moan. 

 

His body screams for more sensual interactions. He doesn't even know himself anymore. This isn't him. Why should he react like this? Why should he want to be touched by that man? Why does he want to feel the dangerous man more and more on his skin?

He can´t even really describe what´s going on with him.

It feels somehow similar to the joint he once smoked with Sanghyuk --He made them of a few herbals his mum had at home. They were so high and he can still remember how angry Mrs. Han was at them-- but at the same time it feels so much more intense. Also the need for sexual interactions. Such a strange feeling. 

 

Going through this emotions and memories Hongbin realises that he feels… like… like he got drugged. Fuck! For sure the psycho drugged him. He is losing his vision and the stranger didn't stop. “Please… mercy.” is all he is able to say then his mind went blank and his vision black. 

  
  
  


Taekwoon can feel him. He can clearly feel him through his jeans and he would love to give in to his own instincts. Just fucking the young man senseless. Yet he holds back, concentrates on the blood, filling him with new power and new life. 

 

Hongbin starts grinding and moaning and oh, how lovely he sounds. Taekwoon wants to hear that more often. 

It's decided. Lee Hongbin needs to be his new feeder and maybe more.

 

A long time had passed without him getting a new mate. 

 

The librarian is about to lose his consciousness. Whispering a last wish for having mercy on him before he went numb and unconscious in his arms. Taekwoon stops and holds him in a tight grip so he won't fell. He couldn't take the amount of blood he wanted otherwise he would have killed him. So he needs a second bite. There is no choice, he has to take Hongbin with him. With a sigh he lifts the unconscious librarian and walks downstairs to his apartment. 

 

\---------

 

His senses came back bit by bit. He could hear himself breathing. His mouth tastes awful, kinda metallic. Did he bite his tongue? Hongbin tries to take a deep breath and he smells the faint scent of flowers and blood.

 

He could feel his own heartbeat.

He is alive!

 

His brain tries to give orders to move but his body won't listen. When suddenly there were someone's hands on him. His body jerking and trembling out of reflex. But the touches are gentle. Making him whimper. Hongbin feels he gets moved a bit into an upright position. Fear slowly coming back. He is scared again but he doesn´t know why. What was going on? Memories flashing suddenly through his mind. Again whimpers. Sounding so weak, so lifeless. Then he feels something wet on his lips.

 

Water!

 

He didn't realize he was thirsty until now. But his throat is so dry it actually hurts like hell. Without thinking any further about it he opens his lips and drinks. Swallowing the water like he came back from a trip to the desert and he had nothing to drink for days.

Then again he was moved and he could feel something soft underneath him again. Before his brain finally could progress what's going on he drifts back to sleep 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do do when you fall into the hands of a stranger that is hot but definitely weird and he must be a killer?  
> A killer with a vampire kink?  
> Bc what else?

Hongbin feels like he had a hangover, his body still kind of numb. Slowly his brain starts to work again his consciousness fighting it's way back to reality bit by bit. His throat still feels a bit dry but it stopped hurting. After a few minutes he was able to think clearly again, blinking a few times while opening his eyes ―and the sudden light burns and stings into them, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. His brain can´t keep up with the sudden impact of lights and colour so his vision goes blurry too. It´s too much at once. He quietly whimpers.

  
Hongbin closes his eyes again and concentrates on his other senses.

Then the memories come back in flashes and he starts to slowly remember what happened. Memory flashes are clicking together like a puzzle. Panic finds his way to his mind and he is so close to hyperventilate. To distract himself from his upcoming panic attack he tries to concentrate on his rhythm of his breath.

  
Letting his thoughts running wild on his mind.

He is alive. He can breath.

Why? What does the psycho want? Torture him?

  
Hongbin has no idea what´s going on. He needs answers but he is too afraid to ask. Hell he is even afraid to move, he wants nothing more than to curl up and cuddle into his blanket in his own bed.

The man didn´t tied him up neither did he do anything else to him for now. Hongbin is pretty sure if the man would have done… something during his black out he would have noticed.

  
He would feel it.   
The victims always told it hurts a lot after.

He shivers at those thoughts.

  
Trying to open his eyes once again, slowly, he moves his hands in front of him. Just a little bit. Trying to avoid the stranger noticing he is awake. Feeling something soft underneath him and something soft in front of him. This time when he finally opens his eyes is vision stays steady, he just needs time to adjust his brain to his senses. Blinking a few times again he notices he stares at the purple coloured backside from a couch. The light in the room is warm and dim. When he listened closely he could hear it. Wood crackling under the force of flames. Suddenly it feels warmer in the room. Somehow the sound of fire calms him a bit. He can feel his body relaxing to the sound of the fire.

  
WAIT?!

  
He can´t let his guard down. He needs to stay alert. He needs to concentrate on the… Oh my god the psycho!   
Suddenly from zero to hundred his mind is back able to progressing clear thoughts.

Where is he? Where did the psycho…?

  
This is the negative side effect of being able to think clearly again. His thoughts start running in a whirl for the second time.  
There is a louds sigh. It cuts through the silence and it let shivers run down Hongbin's spine. Eyes widened in shock. His breath goes faster. He did nothing what could…

Why is the psycho in the same room, why is he here? Watching him suffer? Watching him going insane?  
“Seriously i know you are awake. Your heartbeat is totally out of it´s normal range and i can hear you breathing going more intense and deeper.” The voice is way to close for his liking.  
Hongbin didn´t know he is able to move this fast. He never was an athletic guy just doing a few workouts for having some nice propositions. But the voice came from behind and how do people tell “Never turn your back towards the enemy!” That encourages him a lot to react as fast as possible.

  
First his heart stops beating, second he holds his breath, third he turns around in seconds. Bringing himself up in an upright position. Facing the psycho sitting in front of him on the other side of the table between them. There is another couch there just in black. Hongbin moves as far as back into the couch as he can. Fixing the man on the opposite direction with horror yet with some curiosity. The way he sits there is arrogant and it upsets Hongbin in a kind of way he can´t even explain himself.

  
The psycho is really out there to play with him, isn´t he. One of the feelings rumoring deep inside him is anger no more like frustration. Frustration for being so helpless and an idiot. He should have listen to them, he really should have. He can´t do anything than to give in to this game. He hates it, hates himself for being weak. He clench his hands to fists next to his body. Eyes wide in fear of the unknown. If he would at least tell him what he is going to do. Not that he wants to know but it may help him calm down. Then he would be able to prepare himself for the upcoming torture.

  
Yet the man is just sitting there, Hongbin allows his eyes to wander along the man's body, with crossed legs ―long legs, very long legs in a pretty tight jeans a little devil deep inside his mind notices― a way to open shirt, exposing a muscular neck, broad shoulders and a lovely chest, very nice proportions. The shirt is sitting too tight around that man's body for Hongbins taste. He gulps slightly.

Fake fangs looking out between pink lips while he smiles slightly provocative ―Hongbin spots some dry blood drops on them while observing the man more intense.

  
Also the strange purple contact lenses ―No wait they changed? The eye colour changed? They are a lot more brown now, less purple. How is this possible?

  
But he can´t help it, the little devil in him speaking up somewhere deep inside his mind if the psycho was always so attractive? Where the hell do these thoughts come from? He shouldn't think something like this. He should think about how to survive… and maybe escape. Not letting an upcoming Stockholm syndrome take his body and mind over.

He gulps again. Trying to clear his throat before he finally speaks “What-” he takes another deep breath “do you want from me?” He wanted to sound a little bit impressive at least but his voice sounds husky and broken from all the crying and screaming before.

 

  
Taekwoon was so amused by the human like he never was in ages. First the handsome try to let him think he is still sleeping now the observing glares. Oh he can give the human what he searches for. Giving Hongbin an provocative smile while he let the librarian scan his body. Showing off his fangs. In his mind he laughs out loud while watching the expressions on the humans face. There is silence when the human had his words spoken.

  
After a few seconds he decides to respond.

  
“You know things would be easier if you just accept the truth.” He slowly moves one of his arms, he had both placed relaxed against the couches back while leaning against it, to tap soft against one of his fangs.

“But i remember you don´t believe in my kind. You don´t believe in the supernatural at all hu?” he smirks at that and it let shivers run down Hongbins spine. The man looks like a predator and he feels like being the prey.  
“You are pretty strong minded with that denial of yours, about my kind and my world. That´s why i probably have to show it, to convince you.” He moves his arm back smirking at him in a way Hongbin has no idea how to interpret.

  
He can´t stand the provocative posing anymore so he forces himself to look down on the table. Avoiding the fierce glare, the scary eyes. Unfortunately Taekwoon has other plans.   
“Oh now my Dear, head up, look at me!” His voice gets sharp in seconds.

Before Hongbin can even think clearly about it he follows the order. He is to afraid to anger the psycho and he has no idea about his moods. His head snaps back in seconds. The younger reminds Taekwoon so much of an small rabbit. Cute, innocent looking, wide eyes but able to hit and hurt if necessary. Through it seems Hongbin weapon of choice, are words, tainted in irony and sarcasm to fight. Yeah a rebellious little rabbit. Taekwoon smiles at the thought of a nickname. He keeps it in mind.

  
“Good boy.” Taekwoon hums while smiling and being soft again. The ability to switch so fast between cold, bossy and soft confuses Hongbin completely and he just reacts on the voice out of reflex. Not thinking at all. “Now let me talk further.”

Hongbin whimpers at his new nickname. He doesn´t like it. Not at all.

  
“As i told you i'm a vampire... and i need a new feeder. At least that's where we should start our relationship...” Taekwoon goes on, slightly tilts his head to the side “because i really get attracted to your blood. It´s delicious.” He let his tongue slip over his slightly red shaded lips and fangs. Still tasting the delicious blood the from the younger one. “The fact that another Vampire could taste it… let's say... i don't like that idea pretty much.” His words breaking the strange silence in the room that invaded the space before their talk and grow with every second Taekwoon kept silent. Something in his words horrifies Hongbin. There is another meaning to them he doesn't get right now and he isn't sure if he wants to get the meaning behind them. It seems even the fire hold his flames back while the psycho speaks. As if it doesn't want to disturb their conversation with his crackling sounds.

  
Stopping himself from talking further for a few seconds, inhaling the horror he finds in Hongbin's face while watching him. Taekwoon knows it would be human to feel sorry for the younger but he can't feel sorry. He only feels the urge to possess. So he goes on, straight forward with the truth. “Indeed i plan to make you mine sooner or later.” Here is it. The cruel meaning behind the first words. He doesn't want to hear them. Hongbin refuses to accept them.

  
“I won´t hurt you in any way you don´t like, that i promise you” and indeed Taekwoon mean it from the bottom of his dead heart. He doesn´t only want to use the poor man, he wants him to be his. With his heart, soul and body. Possession. In a positive way. “Then back to business, Dear. I still need another bite from you.” His pupils widen on that, thinking about the librarians blood again and Hongbin notices it. Intuitive putting one of his hands on the spot Taekwoon bite him first. Trembling slightly. But there is no evidence left of the sharp things the psycho sank into his neck.

  
He flinches when Taekwoon suddenly moves, grabbing into his jeans pocket and his eyes widen in surprise this time when he slides him his phone over the table. “When i get what i want you can invite them over.” Hongbin looks at the man, not knowing what to do or to say. “It seems i need their help anyway to convince you about my kind and all the other stuff. So we should arrange a nice little meeting in the library.”  
He watches Hongbin closely.  
“You want another glass of water?”

The question was so out of the blue Hongbin blinks a few times, confused.   
“Yes… please.” He adds after a few seconds, yet he flinches again when Taekwoon stands up. His eyes follow the man out of the room through another door.

  
He is confused.

Staring at his phone on the table in front of him. The man had left the room but he doesn't know for how long. Should he risk it? He bends forward, his hand a few centimeters away from his phone. He stops and looks to the door “Taekwoon” ―how the man had introduced himself if he remembers correctly― had left. Then looking back at his phone.

Texting his friends at least?

But if he gets caught? Shivers of horror run down his spine. He fears the punishment. What is the stranger gonna do to him then?

Wait could this maybe be a test for him?  
If he obeys the psychos orders?

He doesn´t believe a single word from that psycho. Vampire? Want his blood? Chosen as the new feeder? What kind of bullshit was that.

Vampires don´t exist!

Magic doesn´t exist!

  
Bullshit!

This is so fucked up. Why? Why him?

  
That man is just a weird psycho with a vampire or blood kink.  
Lost in his thoughts about what to do and if he should risk it he suddenly feels a cold touch and noticed a hand on his arm.

  
WHEN?!? WHEN DID HE―?

  
Then there is a full glass of water next to his phone. He stares at the hand, the water and back to the phone and he realises he is still about to grab it.  
His heart stops beating.

The hand moves forward until long fingers are closing around his wrist and then there is the other hand. Out of nowhere on his chest pressing his body back to the couchs back.  

With every centimeter his body got moved away from the phone the fear in him took over more and more parts of his body. He starts panting and his body trembles violently.

The way Taekwoon moves him back, away from the phone is torturous slow. Hongbin dies at this moment at every second it takes and he suddenly stops breathing when he feels the breath of the psycho on his ear.

  
Hongbin wants to say something but as soon as he tries to move his lips there are only whimpers. He sounds like a scared puppy. Now he is done for sure. The psycho caught him in the act. He has the worst pictures in his mind already and tears are forming in his eyes again. He began to wonder how long will he be able to cry before...

Those few seconds of silence between them until Taekwoon starts to speak again where horrible torture.

“Not yet my Dear.” He whispers into Hongbin’s ear. It´s really unfair that a psycho has such a wonderful soft voice. It´s unfair to his victims. “I told you later. First i need my other bite” there is no way Hongbin could get any control over this situation “and i really don't want to get interrupted in this.” He feels somehow broken. His fighting instincts all gone because of the psycho and his mindfucked tricks. There is not many willpower left.

  
The psycho has full control over the situation and over him. Hongbin didn't forget how the drugs made him feel and react the last time the psycho got his blood. How pliant he got in seconds. How needy and he even wished for the psycho to...   
He wants to vomit and he can feel his stomach revolting at those thoughts.   
He feels dirty and used already and the psycho didn´t even touched him in any of that ways.

  
Yet all he can do is to give Taekwoon the submission he wants from him and hopefully he doesn´t get drugged again ―wait no if he is lucky he gets drugged again so he won´t feel the pain so much.

Maybe that will save at least his life. He watches how his arm moves further away from the phone until he feels it pinned next to him on the couch. Hongbin feels like his soul has left him. Shaking hard. He has lost every control over his body.

“I- I wasn't-” Tears are starting to collect in his eyes when he tries to find his words again. He gulps hard. “I didn´t-” He sounds like a wounded dog. Voice high pitched in panic. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Taekwoon moving, letting his wrist go and then he feels the other hand on his body too. On his waist.

  
NO! NO NO NO!

  
His body tenses.

  
A tears is rolling along his beautiful cheeks. Is he crying? When did he start crying? Why didn´t he noticed?

“P- P-Please, i swe-swear” He sobs desperately trying to hold his tears back. Doesn´t work at all.

“I d-d-didn´t... I SWEAR!” He shouts desperately but the psycho doesn´t let him go. Doesn´t lose his grip on his waist. Doesn´t move his hand from his chest.

“Please. I- ” About to completely burst into tears, when suddenly there is a movement again. He shouts in surprise as Taekwoon lifts him from the couch and in an instant he finds himself in a different room on a bed.

  
Under the psycho.

Caged between his knees.

Arms fixed next to him at his wrists.

  
He is looking at the man above him with widened eyes full of tears and fear and he trembles so hard he could feel his muscles aching. His body isn't used to that treatment.

At exact this moment he realises that there is no way he can avoid the worst situation he pictured in his mind ―if he still could be rational at this point he would correct himself from “the worst” to “the second worst” because “the worst” would be that he gets killed. But all his rational and logical thought are gone. He stares into purple-brown mixed glowing eyes. Eyes of an animal. Unreal eyes. Eyes that should not existing that way. Eyes that CAN`T exist in the world he grow up in.

  
There is no way out here.

  
At least he knows this time what´s coming and he can prepare himself for it. That´s what he thinks and hopes. He knows if he is able to outthink his brain, when he starts himself into thinking he likes it... When he tells himself he enjoys it and wants it. Then his body will think so too and hopefully it will hurt less. The psycho has a nice body after all. Yes he should think this way. Then it will be better. For sure.

And with horror he finds himself ok with the situation. Accepting his cruel fate. As if there is any other way. He can only try to enjoy it at least and maybe maybe he can have one last wish...

  
“Pl- Please.” He hears himself whisper under hiccups “P-Please be ge- gentle w-with me-e.” So he closes his eyes not able to look at the psychos strange eyes any longer and tilts his head to the side. Somehow he will survive this. “I beg you.” Are the last words he whispers then he falls silent.

  
Somehow, yeah.

He will survive this.

  
Lee Hongbin admits defeat. He is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha yes i have fun writing Hongbin suffering, probably my kink Lol
> 
> Ah i love this fic so much flskfls  
> I hope you have as much fun reading it as i writing XD
> 
> And may you get your lazy asses into writing a small comment? Just a "I love it" is more than enough but it encourages me a lot T.T


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Taekwoon realises that he may should stop being a teasing asshole.  
> So he quits the asshole part.  
> Hongbin realising that a lot is off but there is no way supernatural stuff exists.  
> The man is a psychopath. There is no doubt about this!  
> So how to handle a psychopath that loves to play with your feelings?  
> How to handle the person that holds you hostage, brabbling about wanting your blood and trying to persuade you about, that supernatural stuff existis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is not dead?  
> Yeah me XD  
> I think the most of you know my situation more or less and why i didn't updated that much.  
> I'm back and i finally have wlan in my new apartment.  
> So back to business XD
> 
> I did not really beta read it this time, so sorry i was lazy XD
> 
> Also please feed me with kudos and comments :*

This time he takes his time while getting another glass of water ready for Hongbin. Indeed he put the phone in front of him on purpose. Testing if the younger would obey or not. So he does his act in human speed, taking his time.  
When the glass is filled he quietly moves towards the door, staying there for a few seconds and observing him.   
His hand is a few centimeters above the phone. Looking at his face he is totally unsure what to do. Looks like he fights a inner discussion.  
Taekwoon silently hums. He gave him enough time and he didn´t call for help so far. Obedient. He let him pass this test.

Lee Hongbin really is an interesting person.

With his normal vampire speed he then shows up behind Hongbin. Putting the glass of water next to the phone and grabs his wrist, slowly moving his other free hand to the librarians chest. While manoeuvring him back towards the couch´s back he can feel muscles tensing.   
“Not yet my dear.” he whispers into the librarians ear when he had him pressed completely back. “I can´t let you go yet.” and at this point he finally got the feeling that he had broken the defensive wall of willpower.

Suddenly there are only tears, pleas, desperately begging and Taekwoon realises that he should bring this to an end, finally biting him the second time and get business done.   
If Lee Hongbin just could accept his true nature and stop seeing him as a serial killer, psychopath or whatever he made up in his narrow mind, things would be much easier. What a stupid boy, instead of accepting the truth he denies it and drives himself mad. This is the first time he meet a person so… stubborn? Idiotic? A person with so much fantasy just to avoid the simple fact that the supernatural exist? Well the willpower behind this is almost adorable. Almost!  
Yet his body is craving for this stupid man´s blood… and body, yes that too. He would be a liar to deny that fact and he is only a sinner but not a liar. Well the sin has to wait.

So he tightens his grip, lifting the younger, ignoring the surprising shout, while moving again and putting him down on the bed in his bedroom. Taekwoon is sure the youngster will pass out a second time so why not moving to the bed? It´s more comfortable anyway, also for him. He already was about to say something next when something in Hongbins expression stops him. Taekwoon doesn´t show it but with horror he slowly realise how stupid that idea just was. Because everything in the younger expression screams fear but at the same time… acceptance? Some kind of relief? Why? Looking into Hongbin eyes he only sees… nothing? The light is gone. The spirit. The fire… it´s like they become soulless.

Hongbin surrendered.

Then he hears the words that finally show him that he had done a pretty mistake. A very pretty stupid one.  
“Pl- Please.” Taekwoon hears him whisper. Hongbin sounds so broken and kind of exhausted. “P-Please be ge- gentle w-with me-e.” 

1… What…  
2, 3… Wait…   
4, 5… NO!

It takes Taekwoon exactly five seconds after those words when it hits him what those words were supposed to mean. 

Now it's his turn to stare in disbelief at the young man who can't see his slightly shocked expression because he had his eyes closed already. Avoiding to look at him any longer. This wasn't his intention at all. Taekwoon realises finally that his teasing went too far ―on the other side he never had met a person living in such a denial like Hongbin does. Still denying everything instead of just panicking that a vampire exist. Yet he broke him in a way he never intended. Taekwoon wants nothing more than to hit himself right here and now. That´s what he gets when no one stops him with his stupid teasing games having no one around to stop him.

Damn it!

Sure he loves to see his victims whining, crumbling and begging but… 

Not like this!  
He isn't THAT kind of a monster. 

He inhales a sharp breathe ―totally out of mind forgetting he doesn't even needs to breathe. But when he quietly breathe out has his control back. That situation just really got him surprised. He will prove it. That he isn´t the monster Lee Hongbin wants him to be. Not in his world of denial and not in the world Taekwoon truly lives in. Letting go of Hongbins wrists he puts his hands next to the young man's shoulders. He really needs to hold himself back for a bit. Judging from the body language Hongbin is giving him, the librarian doesn´t think of fighting back at all. Sighing on the inside Taekwoon decides it would be wise to use a softer way to approach him from now on… at least until he finally get his world of denial and lies crushed. Taekwoon couldn´t wait to see that false world crumble. So less teasing from now on.

Despite the situation he is in, Hongbin has an surprising steady heartbeat right now. Time to make the librarians heart dance once again. Taekwoon loves the different ways a heart can beat and how he can create the rhythm depending on his actions. He alone is the musician and the living heart is is instrument, he decides if he plays it fast or slow, steady or not, let it beat in fear or because of lust… or love. How the heartbeat divines the pace the blood rushes through a living body. How it sounds to him like the sweetest music. He can´t help it. It fascinates him. 

He truly loves the way Hongbins heartbeat sounds when he bites him. In his old and long life he had bitten so much humans, fairies, witches, sorcerer and even an angel once, yet something in that beat Hongbins heart moves catches his attention and that rhythm makes him greedy for more. He wants to hear it beating in a special sound one day. A sound, he knows, only he can compose. Ah he didn´t feel about an individual like this for a very long time.  
Truly, Lee Hongbin is somehow special. Special enough, he knows, he wants the man for him and only him alone. 

So he slowly bends down sniffing along the beautiful white neck. Inhaling the wonderful smell of Hongbins blood. Getting the scent of the beautiful being under him so that he will never forget it. Ignoring the trembling body. The smell alone is pure sin and combined with the body, Lee Hongbin seems to be the forbidden fruit, the combination of all sins, personified. Ah and there it starts. The fluttering heartbeat. The smell of fear which will soon switch into another smell. A smell of lust, of pleasure, of sin. Yes it will be hard to not taste the whole fruit at once but he really has to hold back. Not just for Hongbins sake, for his sake too. 

“I'm a bit offended you know.” He whispers softly into Hongbins ear. “I think i was pretty gentle with the first bite too.” Letting his fake breath ―He is a vampire, he doesn´t need to breath to be alive but he remembered how much some individuals react pretty sensual to details like this. So he simulates it as good as possible― ghost over Hongbins skin. 

Tears, again. Slowly breaking through closed lids. Pushed through fear that not even the force of closed eyes can hold them back.   
“I'm sorry.” Taekwoon hears a broken whisper. “I didn´t-... I-... I didn´t mean to offend you” Actually he was afraid as hell he angered the psycho even more and now he will go through hell because of it. “I will- will be go-od, pl-please. I'll be go-od for y-you.” So he tried to calm the psycho as good as he think he could with a blank mind. Hands grabbing into sheets, fingers clawing violently into it, enough force to start tearing the sheet. “Please.” The last whisper goes almost unheard. If Taekwoon would be human he wouldn't have heard it at all.

“Shhh shhh don't cry again my Dear.” Taekwoon bends back a bit and softly wipes the tears away with his thumb. Causing Hongbin to flinch under the contact of Taekwoons cold skin on his pretty hot cheek. “I have no other intentions right now than to bite you again, Dear.” He let a small sighs slip through his lips. “I told you. Please Dear, stop crying. I won´t do anything else.” He whispers and then he starts softly kissing the last tears away, moving, slowly down along the jawline, sensual along Hongbins neck, trying not to scratch him with his fangs. “I´m not that cruel human monster you imagine me to be.” Softly spoken he tries his best to take so much fear as possible from the younger who still has his eyes closed and his fingers violently clawed into the bedsheets. Yet Hongbin can´t control the very deep instincts his body is a slave too since evolution damned him to be able, feeling the sin of lust and sometimes a little moan escape the small and slightly pink shaded lips. Sounds that only a body chained up to lust produces. 

While kissing along the beautiful neck, Taekwoon decides not to warn Hongbin about the timing of the bite. He will just sink in his fangs and injecting the venom immediately. The less pain the better, even if that means the amount of venom will be a bit more through the rush he has to act. It will be a challenge not taking the man after the bite. It's not that his control and willpower is so low. No it's because it is Hongbin and his whole body screams violently at him to make the man his and his alone and NOW. A fact that confuses him too. He is very very old, yet he never had a human mate. Another fact that make him doubt Hongbins humanity.

When Hongbin will be totally high due to the venom he will lose control but Taekwoon can´t. This will be the first step in building up trust. Taekwoon can hold back and he has to if he wants to prove that he mean his words. That he is worth Hongbins trust.  
So out of the nowhere he stops his kisses and let his fangs sink into the sinful neck, through the glowing skin, coated in a thin layer of sweat created by fear. As soon as the fangs sink in there is a scream.

 

As soon as Hongbin has his words spoken and his eyes closed he already feel the urge to open them again. Using them to calm the man above him. Giving him his most innocent face and showing him what he is about to hurt. Most times his ‘look-i-am-so-innocent’-face helped him a lot out of strange situations. At the same time he doesn´t want to look at that face and those creepy eyes again. He doesn´t want to watch. The whole situation is so fucked up. Focusing on his breath, he tries to find a steady rhythm, he tries hard not to flinch at every movement. His whole body is stiff waiting for the pain to come and rip him apart. A steady breath is the first step of his long mentally list to try keeping the coming hell trip as painless as possible. Actually at some point he mentally laughs about himself so hard. As if anything could help. He is so stupid and pathetic sometimes. 

There is a bit movement, he can feel how the man set his arms free, the weight shifted somewhere near his head. Probably thinking he wouldn’t fight back anyways. Well that´s true, he wouldn’t. Would be a waste of time and probably making things even worse. The man will need free hands sooner or later. So he was just waiting for him to show submission and to behave, Hongbin guess. He can have that.

He never thought it will be like this one day. Losing his virginity to a psycho and maybe not even surviving the night. No he still doesn´t believe in any of this shit. Why should he? Sure some… strange things happened but vampires? What´s next? Unicorns? No wait SPARKLING VAMPIRES. He snorts again, mentally and at the same time he would love to let out a hysterical laughter about the position he is in and the nerves to think about that stuff in a situation like this. Never ever is he gonna believe that stuff. How mindfucked and sick can someone be… Well that man is a psycho so that answers his question.

He almost let out a loud gasp when he can feel the lips ghosting along his neck, the cold breath sending shivers along his spine, not out of fear. Oh he hates himself so much for such a lack of self control. How can his body betray him in such a cruel way. Clawing into the bet sheets like he is about to tear the fabric. Feeling the way the man above him moves, sniffing along his neck. How sick!

Breathing in. Breathing out.

He just lays there, fighting not to drift out into the state of unconsciousness. Waiting for that cruel game to be over, when there are suddenly words reaching his ears. Words that almost force him to open his eyes, facing the man and staring at him with a shocked expression.   
Offended? Why? What did he do wrong this time? Can’t the psycho just stop his cruel game and do what he want instead of playing with him like this? What should he do… He feels so helpless.

The apology slips over his lips before his brain could work the situation out completely but while he can hear himself speak he thinks that apologizing is the best way he can chose. Yeah apologizing is a good idea. Men like him seem to love it when their prey is submissive and good. Hongbin isn't a psychologist but he always loved reading books about the human mind and body language. Seems it wasn't for nothing at least. Surprising himself how he is still able to analyse the situation after all. Anyways he remembered reading some stuff and apologizes are always a good way to calm someone. He tells him he will behave, it wasn't his intention to anger him. The man wants a good boy so he will be one. At least Hongbin will try hard if it means surviving.

Having no idea where his self control comes in that moment but he can remain laying there with closed eyes. To his shame he doesn´t seem to have enough power left, holding back the tears that break through his lids. He hoped he could avoid crying again. Using his lids to build up a wall against the salty fluid. Ashamed, he has to accept that his tears break through the fragile wall. Again words. No not just simple words, lies. Every single sound that leave that man's lips is a lie. Hongbin just want this to end. He can’t take this anymore. He is exhausted. Stop crying? How? Does the psycho even know how it feels. No of course why should he, what a stupid suggestion from him. 

He flinches when there is skin contact again (cold again, why does he feel so incredible cold? Unnatural cold for a human.) feeling the man wiping the tears away. Hongbin is confused. Why? Just why? What does the man want from him? If this goes on he goes crazy. Hearing the soft voice again Hongbin has trouble to interpret the words that reaches him. The situation really slips out of control. Just another bite? He can't believe… no wrong he doesn't want to believe the words coming from the psychopath. All he wants is an end to this very cruel game. He is broken what else does the man want. Seeing him suffer? Watching him slowly breaking apart? Hongbin wants to scream in frustration. But his heart skips a beat when there are clearly cold but soft lips on his cheek. Kissing the last tears away. 

“I won't do anything else.” Words echoing in his head “Than to take another bite.” Erasing every other existing thought in the moment. His mind is a blank Canvas and those words are the only colour he has to ink it. Getting louder and louder in his head the words starting to trigger some emotions. So fallacious, the upcoming feelings of being safe. That things are gonna be alright and working out. Planting the illusional seed of hope. It´s the perfect lie. Hongbin tries hard to nip that thoughts in the buds before he can fall even deeper than he already fell. He needs to be strong because a weak mind will submit easily to that man. Believing all the sweet lies. With that forbidden voice, the well build body ―he didn´t see the body in it´s glory so far and he has NO wish to see the body in detail at all but he can tell the man is well build― and the other detailed beautiful features the eye can catch he fits everything that he deserves being called a sin. A beautiful devil. A monster.

The man is human (since when did he starting to doubt that?). The man is a monster.

These are his thoughts he let run around in his head since the man started kissing further. Those few words became his mantra, is prayers for not losing his mind completely and to remember his body that betrayal this time is out of question. Unfortunately his body seems out of control since he met the stranger. Living apart from the mind and handling thing on it´s own. So he feels much more than just helpless when he can hear himself, letting quiet little moans slipping through his lips before he is able to capture them, not letting them break the border between fear and lust.

Hongbin has no idea how, he can explain, that his body carves for the other man. He doesn´t even have time to think further about it, reality is hitting him hard when there is suddenly an incredible pain shooting through his body, erasing his mind in seconds just to let him feel the most pleasuring feelings once again. Between the two states a loud scream cuts through the silent night, tearing the silence apart with force until the sound of pain composes himself into another melody that could be described as melody of sin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Hongbins world finally seems to crumble down to pieces and he looks into a new abyss.
> 
> What is worse?  
> A human psychopath or
> 
>  
> 
> a blood thristy monster made out of nightmares?

It's the same pain, the same lust, the same hunger like last time. Hunger? Yes hunger an unexplained hunger not describable with words, driving him crazy. Hungry for the stranger, hungry for touches, skin contact, lips, hands, body. Would he be able to think straight Hongbin would be so ashamed of himself… and probably afraid too. Everything feels so much more intense and somehow… somehow familiar? 

 

Like his body was waiting for the pleasure that crushes him like a tsunami, dragging him down into the deep ocean of lust and love. Tearing on him, driving him deeper and deeper into emotions he can't explain. Filling a void he never knew it existed in him. Hongbin never thought that one day his beautiful body would betray him in such cruel ways. There was a reason he knew why to hate that blessing. Simple because it’s a course. Now he once got proven again that beauty is not something someone should crave for. If he is honest to himself he doesn’t know what to think anymore, what to feel, what to hope.

 

He is lost. Feels lost. 

 

Feels betrayed. 

 

By whom? 

 

He doesn’t know.

 

Somewhere deep, very deep inside his mind a voice started to speak and nag since the first time that man... drugged and bite him. A voice he wants to ignore so bad because it's telling him things that can't be true. It's telling him his world and life so far where a LIE!

 

When the man… He should start using the psychopaths name. He should give the monster a name, indeed. Maybe it works better for him then to gain control over his mind again. So when Taekwoon starts to suck on his neck, on the spot where he teared his flesh with those vampire teeth replica ―Hongbin uses every anchor of denial he can find to shut down the voice of betrayal in his mind― a jolt of all different feelings that he doesn't even know how to describe with words, rocks through his body. 

 

Taking the pain away once and for all. Once again he screams. Not out of pain this time. A mix of feeling that makes his back arching away from the bed. Searching desperately for another body to connect to. Wanting to feel someone on his skin. Touching him. Loving him. Pleasuring him. He just needs every contact Taekwoon makes with him, with his body just deepens that need for more. 

 

There waves a heat through him, filling every cell in his body. Taking over control. Erasing all logical thoughts transform him into a mess of instincts. A slave to primeval genes, a slave to nature. There is the sudden knowledge in his cells, that the heat can only be cooled down by another body. Hongbins mind floats in a state he isn't able to think anything anymore. He let himself fall in that very vulnerable moment. 

 

Not because he want it, no because he can't do anything against it. Not only his body also his voice does what it want. A part of him feels like standing beneath him at the bed, watching in fascination and horror at the same time what's going on. That part would be the little bit logic self that is left inside of him. That part who can do nothing, just watching. How that man ―Taekwoon― is able to reduce him to an primitive mess. The noises he let slip through his lips, sounding like someone who wants more of something. An unknown wanting desire. 

 

He is ashamed of himself at the same time he feels that he needs more. Whatever Taekwoon did to him he made him a lunatic slut. The most terrific part of all this is… he doesn't really mind. Accepting his cruel fate is one thing but he doesn’t mind at all?

Oh my god he just realises he really doesn't mind at all anymore. He is about to break in hysterical laughter but he still has enough self control left to keep it in his mind. He doesn't mind. He somehow feels relieved about accepting this? Indeed he is so fucked up.

 

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? He screams at himself, mentally of course, just to meet the dangerous voice of his traitor self again. The weak part of him, as he declared it, just wanting to accept all the bullshit he heared the last hours because it's the truth the voice tells him. Hongbins mind is twisted in all kind of ways, logic thoughts slowly transforming into thoughts own by another part of him, another self he didn´t know it existed. A part of his soul which seems to break free into existence since Taekwoon showed up in his life. 

 

Realising that he starts to accept a truth that can never be! It can't exist, this world because… 

 

Because… 

 

Yeah because why? Why can't it exist? 

 

Because of logic?

Because of science?   
Because of religion?

 

Hongbin isn’t a religious person at all but religion still influences his culture, his traditions, his people so it’s only natural it also influences him to a point he can’t control it, it just happens and he doesn’t even notices it.    
  


Because of a human definition of what to believe, when to believe and how to believe?

 

Who ever set the settings for what is real and what not?

 

All those sudden doubts about his life and world are enough. The traitorous voice which was hidden for so long deep inside him speaking up. Not a whisper anymore. Frees itself finally from all the lyings that others told him. Screams at him, nags at him. Making itself heared even if he still tries everything to drown all the crazy thoughts about fairy tales, about legends, about fantasy. Wanting to reject this stupid other world because it simple WASN’T what he got teached, what he should see and believe in. How could he just accept something crazy like this? Something that just makes him realise his whole life was probably a lie because no one ever showed him the real truth? 

 

Why can’t he accept that real reality if he even has a living evidence in front of him. No ON him at the moment.

 

It’s actually very simple and it could be described in one word only:

 

FEAR

 

He doesn't want to accept this reality because he fears it, because he doesn’t know anything about it. It frightens him because he can’t control it, because it just shakened his whole life and showed him the lie he was living all day. 

It’s the simple old feeling of fearing the unknown. 

 

Fear is a crazy feeling, it keeps you alive on the one side but on the other hand it drives you crazy and can kill you.

 

Hongbin feels like he lives the second point of that feeling. 

 

The mental war he has to fought with himself alone and the blood loss, takes every bit energy he has left. So he doesn’t realise what Taekwoon exactly is doing, doesn’t mind about it anymore. He doesn’t realise when Taekwoon stops. He doesn’t even realise he is crying again this time. 

 

Silent tears. 

 

Meanwhile Taekwoon stopped sucking on the wound. He didn’t need that much the second time. So the younger shouldn’t black out from blood loss again. The contact with his lips on Hongbins skin was the only contact they made. He didn’t touch him with his hands, he didn’t contact him with his legs or knees while caging him. He made sure they didn’t share any other contact while Hongbin was craving for it. Not wanting to pour oil to the fire. 

 

That was probably the hardest test he ever had to endure. Lee Hongbin is such a sin. Everything about him is beautiful. A sin Taekwoon wants to be the only sinner. Hongbin is the only sin he ever wants to keep for him and him alone. But he isn’t a monster so he doesn’t take him in the brutal way. Well maybe he still is a monster for taking him in the end but if Taekwoon has to accept he is a monster for being a bit selfish than at least Hongbin has to accept the truth. 

 

Slowly he moves, backing away from Hongbin. Watching the silent tears falling like small raindrops released by soft rainy clouds. Soft. That’s what comes in his mind while watching Hongbin. Hongbin is also soft. An attribute Taekwoon never had, never will have. Soft skin, soft lips, soft hair, soft character ―even if Hongbin would never ever agree to this in the end he is a little softie― soft soul.

 

It triggers his instincts. Taekwoon wants to protect that little soft, naive, innocent soul as much as he wants to break and take it. With a smooth movement he arranges shifts them both into a more comfortable position.

 

Hongbin doesn’t even try to do something, not that he could do anything without having much energy left. But he doesn’t feel as much drained as the first time Taekwoon did THIS to him. A quiet yelp is leaving his lips and he jerks at the touch of Taekwoons hands on him. Letting the man move him around like he wants.

 

What awaits him now? He is exhausted but his heartbeat starts to beat faster again. There a so many questions in his head. Questions he doesn’t know why they are suddenly coming up because they don’t really matter, don’t they? For example the question why Taekwoon is able to move so fast, that he is unnatural strong? No! He is unnatural in general but he is human isn’t he? There MUST be a logical answer to all of this! But all those questions are idiotic when questions like ‘What will happen to him? What will he do to him? Is he killing him after he had his fun?’ are definitely the most important ones. Why even bother with other stuff?   
  
Yet he has these questions since their first encounter and he doesn’t know why. 

 

Taekwoon has nothing bad in mind, nothing nasty. He just wants to comfort the suddenly so small and fragile looking person under him. Lee Hongbin triggers his instincts in all possible ways. He too has a lot to think about, but that must wait until Hongbin finally accepts his world. That’s why he decided to go for comforting cuddles now. He wants to show Hongbin so bad that he isn’t a monster. That he isn’t a cold blooded killer. That he isn’t someone he has to be afraid of. Hongbin somehow made himself a place in Taekwoons dead heart. The vampire doesn’t know how and why either but he knows he likes Hongbin a lot. What he likes is under his protection, simple as that. So he moves them into a comfortable position. He moves himself with his back against the headboard, comforting it with some pillows with one hand while he use the other free hand to drag Hongbin carefully into his lab. Like he would pet a dog or a cat. Hongbin only whimpers, shivering slightly and breathing fast. 

 

As soon as Taekwoon had the younger settled comfortably in his lab, with a pillow underneath his head. He gentle pets Hongbin with one hand in his really beautiful dark shiny hair. Ruffling carefully through it. It’s soft. Like Hongbin. With the other free hand he carefully caress the librarians back. Rubbing back and forth. Humming quietly a calming melody. Noticing he is still cold and making the younger flinch by skin contact he decides to heats his body up. He let him cry his silent tears until he is to exhausted to carry on crying. With every second Taekwoon gets more and more intrigued while watching the beautiful artwork of nature in his lab. Hongbin truly is beautiful, and wonderful pure. 

 

The light in the bedroom is dimmer than in the living room. No windows like in the whole apartment ―would be pretty useless in an underground apartment anyway― just a few candles lightening in the dark making the room cozy like the fire in the living room but not powerful enough to light the room up like it. The candles creating bizarre shadows on the walls, the flame let them moving like they are alive. It's more than enough light for Taekwoon to watch his steps. Vampire eyes are kinda like cat eyes. Reflecting every small light in the dark, helping them to see. He likes the dim light of a fire. Even in such less light Hongbin kinda shines bright. 

 

The candle light inking the hair in a warm brown and tainting the pale skin in a warmer tone. Maybe Hongbin has some kind of angel blood in him? An angelic, holy bloodline? It is possible after all. He remembers a few ancient family trees in the world of witches, wizards and co. That would explain a lot actually Taekwoon thinks. Well he has lots of questions for Mrs. Han later. Somehow he is pretty sure that old witch has answers for him. Like always. He smiles while watching life claiming Hongbin back with every second. He really hopes that soon he can admire the whole naked body tinted in that warm candle light.

 

Hongbin has his eyes closed it makes it easier to concentrate. On a stable breath, on a stable heartbeat, on other thoughts. But he has to many thoughts in his mind, humming around like a swarm of honey bees searching for their queen. He feels the gentle strokes along his back, helping him to calm down. Hears the soft voice creating a melody he never heared of. The soft petting of his hair making him feel like a tired cat. He feels strangely safe in Taekwoons arms. Safe in the arms of a monster. THE IRONY. The tears slowly stopping and the wet cheeks slowly drying in the warm air of the room. His cheeks glistening in the warm light from candle flames. He doesn’t understand everything anymore. His whole world is shaking. His sane world is attacked brutally by Taekwoon and his sanity is about to crumble. So many questions… Wait did Taekwoon got warm suddenly? 

 

Taekwoon decides he will try one last thing on his own to finally break the world of denial and lies which was Hongbins realm for so long. 

“Hongbin?” He speaks softly, not wanting to startle the younger from his calming down session. “Turn around and watch, i’m showing you another proof i’m a real existing vampire.”   
To his surprise Hongbin obeyes. Moving his body so he lays on his back and turning his head towards Taekwoon, eyes wide open, reminding Taekwoon of a frightened deer, watching his face. “Look at my fangs.” Taekwoon gives him a warm smile. Why is the man so gentle all of sudden? Hongbin’s mind is a mess like himself but he does what he is told, eyes remaining on those pearl white… He was thinking the word replicas instead of teeth but his eyes can't picture the progress going on. Shifting.

 

The…  replicas? Teeth? Whatever they are, are shifting?

Impossible!

His eyes must betray his brain. This is… it is… 

But he clearly can see them shifting. Can see them getting smaller and more and more human until they are. Impossible for a human to do something like that. It's not natural. The voice he hates so much is back in his head. Whispers the word supernatural over and over. Taekwoon had those scary fang things shifted back to two normal human teeth just to shift them back to fangs at the same time.

 

“Hongbin...” he carefully adds while still petting the youngers hair “I can move in lightning speed, i'm pretty strong, i have fangs, i can sense your heartbeat.” He chuckles noticing the heartbeat still fast, not calming down at all and even skipping a beat now.

“I suck blood, my eye colour chances when i'm hungry, my body temperature can be heaten up if i want it and there is so much more, Dear.” He better not mention the part about blood magic, his special bloodline and the fact he has quite some other powers due to that. Not… yet. He speaks quiet and calm, then he sighs, it sounds a bit frustrated. “ I'm a real existing vampire, Dear. I'm real like many other creatures, animals, plants and things humans banned into fairy tales because they are afraid of our existence or the have forgotten our world exist. Not that we are complaining about the latter fact.” He smiles but he stops talking because Hongbin who looks like in trance, started to move. Frowning slightly in confusion until he notices what the younger is about to do and he relaxes. 

 

Hongbin feels like in trance since watching that creepy teeth shifting. Staring at Taekwoons mouth and fangs like a child trying to progress something bigger. His brain having real troubles to accept whatever he just saw. It doesn't fit into his world and his brain is screaming because from the betrayal of reality the eyes witnessed. He needs to... Only listening with half a ear to Taekwoon, as if under hypnosis he slowly escapes Taekwoons petting grip, sitting up next to the vampires lap and lifting one arm moving his hand towards the fangs. At the same moment he is afraid but also he isn't, though he shivers visibly. Taekwoon stopped talking as soon as he noticed the younger move. He let Hongbin carefully touch them. Not moving at all, he doesn't want to break that fragile moment, scared he will frighten Hongbin again. Holding still like a statue. 

 

Hongbin is touching the pearl white fangs with a trembling finger. Such a strong contrast to the soft pink lips of Taekwoon. They are clean from all the blood earlier. He carefully let his finger move over them, slide along, checking the connection from teeth into the gingival and to the other teeth. Most of his brain cells being lost, not able to connect and transfer the information between them correctly. It feels like the time stands still and with that also his brain. Frozen, not able to think. Almost blank. Only a very small part of his brain seems to understand everything. 

 

Something felt familiar about the whole supernatural stuff. It feels as if a small lost puzzle was linked to a bigger picture. Closing another gap of the whole piece. The fangs are sharper than any knife so of course he cuts himself, while moving his finder along them. It´s a small cut but it´s enough for Taekwoon to inhale the fabulous scent of Hongbins blood. It MUST be an old bloodline. Otherwise it makes no sense why it arouses him so much. His self control is incredible strong but this scent just wants him to make Hongbin his. Not acceptable! He can’t let it happen that his strong will, trained over years of painful memories and painful experiences, breaks that easily. So he keeps his hunger with all his mental power and he hungers not just for the blood which doesn't make it easier. 

 

The small drop runs along Hongbins finger. Funny, Taekwoons thinks, while laughing mentally. Why does i have to think of Snow White's fairy tail seeing Hongbin like this? Dark hair, well almost as dark as ebony, skin pretty pale, not white like snow ―this would be ridiculous even Taekwoon who is probably the palest vampire existing isn't white like snow― and instead of bloody red lips it’s the blood itself. A vampire Snow White fairy tale. He can’t help to keep the little chuckles leaving his lips while thinking of the further thoughts about the comparison, then he gently licks the blood from Hongbins finger. Hongbin watches with a mix between horror, fear and disbelief how Taekwoons tongue licks along his finger. Collecting the blood. 

 

If he wouldn’t be in such a… strange (?) situation he might have found it pretty hot. His body seem to find it hot even without his mental consent. He gasps and heats up. It doesn't go unnoticed by Taekwoon. 

 

“Vampire… exist?” It’s barely a whisper. A broken whisper, so quiet it could be a whistle of air created by some air circulation. Hongbin still stares on his finger unable to remove his eyes. The cut is gone. Healed. No little scar left. “Our saliva helps fastening the healing progress.” Taekwoon says as if he had read his mind. Could he? Wait, what is he thinking? As if…

 

A different mix of thoughts, emotions, feelings… memories (?) sneaks from deep inside his brain, locked there for years, in an incredible slow but destructive way towards every wall of logic in his brain. “You are really gonna tell me that…” Hongbins voice breaks in the middle of the sentence and Taekwoon can see him struggle with all his body to accept what is real. Like attacked by cannon balls, the unbreakable walls ―built from denying, false believings and logic― are crumbling, shattering bit by bit, getting crushed by reality. 

 

Taekwoon did everything to damage it hard over the last hours and finally, finally he won. He can see the cracks wandering through the imaginary wall, like spiderwebs. “You… vampires… blood sucking…” His voice is shaking now in the same rhythm like his body. “Blood sucking… killers… monsters.” Hongbin barely speaks the last word it’s more a sound trying to get a shape in form of a word in this world after it got released.    
  
The walls are down.

Hongbins world is shattered in pieces.

 

If a creature in all of the realms would exist, able to hear the silent sounds, the sounds that are coming behind every sound, it would now hear the sound of a reality breaking into pieces. 

It's not a nice sound.

 

“You… exist… monsters… exist.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry there was no update this long.  
> I swear i really love this baby but... ah life and my brain.
> 
> I still have one chapter as a puffer, then i need to write on this again.
> 
> I can't promise when the next update will be.


	7. UPDATE

I decided to rewrite this whole fic bc it turn i a direction i am not satisfied with!

It went out of hand and i lose my motivation to write further on it.  
I like the original idea to much to let it die so i will change some things.

The main stuff will stay the same but i will change the whole idea behind it so lots of details will change.  
Also i think i want to bring more of the other characters into it. 

So please be patient and maybe you will also read the rewritten versions. 

Thank you for understanding :)

I hope to see you soon here again.


End file.
